Captain Canary and The Multiverse
by dragongoddess13
Summary: A series of AU's for Captain Canary through the Multiverse. Originally posted on Ao3 and Tumblr
1. Earth 14

Earth 14

FBI Snart/Cop Lance

xXx

A/N:All of these were originally posted on Ao3 with graphics. (See end for more notes)

* * *

"I mean, they just come in here and take over, like we haven't been working this from the beginning. Oh the big bad FBI coming in here to save us puny cops from our incompetence."

"Uh huh."

"Are you even listening to me, Felicity?" Sara asked a bit outraged as she finally turned her attention on the small blonde.

"Of course." Felicity replied never looking away from her computer screen. "You think Agent Snart is hot."

Sara stopped her pacing short and looked at her best friend incredulously. "How the hell did you get that from what I just said?"

Felicity looked up sending Sara an incredulous look of her own. "Sara, you have a type. You always have for as long as I've known you."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"Cold, aloof, assholes." Felicity replied matter of fact.

"I do not." Sara defended crossing her arms.

"Yeah, you do. You like assholes." Felicity hesitated. "Not asshole, assholes, like literal, I mean like…"

"I get it Fee." Sara cut her off. "But you're wrong. I can't stand Agent Mc Smug or his cute face." Sara grouched, beginning her pacing again.

"Cute face?" Felicity smirked.

"What?"

"You said cute face. You said he had a cute face." she clarified.

"No, I didn't I said stupid. He has a stupid face."

Before Felicity could respond, Sara's phone went off with a text alert. She checked it.

"It's Laurel, there's a problem with our search warrant." Sara explained. She clipped her phone back to her belt as she headed for the door. "I gotta go, but let me know if you find anything on the victim's laptop."

xXx

Sara sighed, steeling herself to enter the bullpen as she caught sight of said agent waiting beside her desk. "Detective Lance." Agent Leonard Snart greeted her and she resisted the urge to introduce his nose to her fist.

"What do you want Snart?" she asked none too friendly as she pulled out her seat and plopped down in it. She was not in the mood to put up with whatever crap he was about to drop on her. "Have you come to stall our investigation some more?"

Leonard smirked, perching on the edge of her desk. It only seemed to amuse him more when she glared at him for it. "I heard you were having trouble with your warrant." he told her.

"So?" she sighed not at all impressed by his information. She suspected, at least in part, that the feds had done something to block said warrant to begin with.

This case was a mess from the very beginning. From the young college co-ed murdered outside the campus library, then her ransacked dorm room. It turned out the young woman was a journalism major and was working on a story that could hurt a lot of people's futures, thought they didn't know the nature, they suspected. The kind of story that caught the FBI's attention. And from the very beginning, through the difficult scene and the mess of information, the FBI had been breathing down their throats, withholding vital information and altogether working against them as they tried to find justice for their victim.

"So, I know why." Snart told her, leaning into her personal space. He was challenging her and Sara Lance, daughter of Star City's Chief of Police, sister of the District Attorney, was never one to back down from a challenge. Ever. She leaned forward into his space.

"Oh yeah, and why would a judge block my warrant? Could it be a higher power convinced him to, say, the FBI, because heaven forbid you actually work with us lowly cops."

Leonard's smirk dropped as they stared each other down. The tension growing between them.

"What's going on?" her partners voice cut through the tension as he entered the bullpen. Detective Jefferson "Jax" Jackson, accompanied by their S/O Lieutenant Lyla Diggle. Leonard finally pulled away and stood from the edge of her desk, turning to Lyla.

"Is there somewhere we can all speak in private?" he questioned and Lyla looked over at Sara before returning her gaze to Leonard and nodding. She then led them into her office, closing the door behind them.

"What's this about Agent?" she asked, taking a seat behind her desk as the two cops and agent spread out around her office. Sara made sure to put as much space between herself and Leonard as possible.

"Your victim was working on a story about drugs on campus. She contacted the FBI about six months ago to let us know that she had an in with the supplier. She was told not to do anything reckless and that an agent would be out to look at her research. From what we can tell no agent was ever dispatched."

"And what does this have to do with our warrant?" Sara asked barely containing her anger. She'd known from the beginning that they were withholding information but hearing it from him now just seemed to make it worse.

"We've been watching the campus for about two years now, trying to pinpoint their center of operations but their smart, no paper trail, no digital trail, everything is word of mouth."

"Which makes it unreliable, and less likely to be convincing to a jury." Jax added.

"Exactly. There's nothing, that is until we stumbled across a newbie in the ring."

"And who is that?" Lyla asked.

"Kyle Harrington. Judge Harrington's son."

"The same judge who denied our warrant." Sara sat up a little straighter, now very interested in what Leonard had to say. "Which means he suspects his son might have something to do with our vic's death."

"Possibly. We believe someone tipped him off that his son was under surveillance. One minute he's bragging to anyone who'll listen and the next he won't even give you the time of day."

"Wait a minute." Sara cut in. "If he's out doing what you say he was, bragging, then wouldn't that make him a liability? Why hasn't the ring taken him out?"

"Maybe they know who his father is? Don't want bring that kind of heat down on them." Jax suggested.

"That was our reasoning." Leonard replied.

"Alright, so someone tips off the only lead you have inside the ring then kills the woman who did in six month what you barely accomplished in two years." Sara worked it out, outloud earning herself a glare from Leonard and an amused smirk from her partner.

"That is what it seems, yes." Leonard finally replied as a knock sounded at the door. Lyla called them in and the door opened to reveal Felicity. Sara stood from her chair as the younger woman stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"What did you find?" Sara asked. Felicity straightened her tablet in her hands and tapped a few commands on it before turning it so everyone could see the screen.

"I found this in a hidden file on her hard drive. It was wirelessly transmitted to the laptop minutes before her estimated time of death."

The video rolled when she hit play. Their victim was hiding behind a hedge, peeking out just enough for her pin camera to capture a drug deal going down outside the Campus library. When the buyer was gone, the dealer turned to leave only to spot the victim in the bushes and run after her. They could hear her labored breathing as she ran away and then she came to a jerking stop, collapsing on the ground.

"She filmed her murder." Jax stated.

"And her killer." Felicity added as the video continued to role. Hands came into frame as they turned her body over and then they could see his face just long enough to ID him before he pulled the camera from her person and the feed went black.

"We got him."

xXx

"That was a hell of an arrest." Leonard's voice was soft in the nearly empty bullpen. Sara turned from where she was boxing up files. "How's your shoulder?" he asked. She shrugged only to wince as she pulled at the bruised muscle.

The perp was easy to find, but he didn't go down that way. When he realized he'd been figured out he ran and Sara, never one to let a suspect go, ran after him. It didn't help that the perp was a practitioner of parkour, or that he ran track, but between Sara and Jax they caught up to him but not before Sara had to tackle him to the ground. She may or may not have put more shoulder into it than absolutely necessary.

"Something I can help you with Agent?" she asked turning back to her task. She heard him sigh before she felt him move up behind her. She turned to face him, only to realize that he was closer than she realized. She caught his eye, bright blue, usually bored, looking down at her with the kind of passion she wasn't aware he was capable of.

"I was wondering if you'd had dinner yet?" he asked, hands in his pockets as if attempting to remain unaffected.

"Uh, no, I was just going to grab something at home." she told him and he nodded looking away for a moment before looking back at her.

"Well I thought maybe you'd let me buy you dinner then." he continued and she was struck by how hopeful he looked. No matter what she said about him previously, or how she pretended to really feel, she didn't have the heart to crush that hope.

"Um… yeah...sure…" she finally replied. "Just, uh, give me a minute?"

He nodded, backing up. "Of course, I'll meet you downstairs." he gestured over his shoulder until she nodded her ascent and he turned for the elevators.

She watched him walk away, fighting the blush that threatened to consume her whole face. "Crap." she muttered to herself finishing her task before grabbing her jacket off the back of the chair and heading for the elevators.

"I hate it when Felicity's right."

* * *

A/N: All of these chapters are just the beginning and once the first ten are finished I will go back and continue each Earth in order.


	2. Earth 10

Earth 10

Merman Snart/Shipwrecked Lance

xXx

Sara hadn't wanted to go jet skiing that morning, but Laurel had promised she would go hiking with her in the jungle the next day if Sara agreed to go along with the group that morning. So, that's what she did. She was loath to admit she was enjoying it, right up until her jet ski broke down and her friends left her behind, too caught up in their little competition to notice she wasn't with them anymore.

This was supposed to be a relaxing trip to the Queen's private island in the bahamas, a little sun, a little sand and hopefully a lot of booze before they all had to pack up and head off to college. Sara had always wanted to come here if only for the scenery. She could probably live without having to listen to Laurel and Oliver bicker-it was definitely an off moment in their relationship- and Tommy complaining about his father to Thea who was only listening because her own boyfriend, Roy, couldn't make it and she had nothing else to do.

All in all Sara kind of wished she could just go off and be by herself. Hence the desire to go for a hike in the jungle. The workers at the Queen's compound had told her that there was an oasis out in the jungle and she was excited to check it out. When she told Laurel, her older sister had said it sounded like fun and she would love to go with her and Sara actually found she liked the idea. She and Laurel had always been close, less so once she started dating Oliver Queen, but Laurel and Oliver's relationship had grown rocky as time went on and Sara was looking forward to spending a little time with her best friend.

Now, she was stuck floating on a broken down jet ski all by herself, forcing her to abandon it and swim for the island in the distance. If that wasn't enough, the weather was quickly turning on her. As if on cue the wind picked up bringing with it darkened clouds and rough waves that tossed her around. She kept up her pace as best she could but she was quickly tiring and it only took a few good, powerful hits to knock her off balance. She swallowed water and was pulled under only to force her way back to the surface. The barrage continued, until Sara couldn't find the strength to stay conscious.

xXx

Sara gasped as her eyes flew open, coughing at the dry burning pain in her throat. She turned over, trying to adjust her eyes to the low light. When she finally did she found herself in a sea cave, most likely one off the edge of the island. At least she hoped she was still on the same island. She felt sore and tired and the burning in her throat wasn't getting any better. Her head was pounding and she was scared, but she knew she needed to calm herself.

Sara forced herself to sit up and looked around, taking in the damp cave all around her. She was lying on the very edge of a rocky outcropping, overlooking the pooling water ebbing against the rocks. The sky outside the cave was dark with looming clouds, rain slapping against the crashing waves.

She stood on shaky legs, turning around to face the inside of the cave. She could see faint light coming through the back and decided to walk toward it, hoping to find an escape. After a few minutes of stumbling along she realized the light was growing brighter as she drew closer to it. She picked up her pace. She soon realized that the light was daylight, and as she made it to the source she gaped in awe of the beauty before her.

The back of the cave opened up into the island, an oasis. The edges of the rocky cliffs fading into jungle and circling around a crystal clear pool of water created by the rock face rising out of the ground. Sara stumbled into the open, belatedly realizing that it was still raining. She didn't care, moving to sit by the pool. She took long, slow deep breaths trying to clear her mind and relax. She coughed a few times, her throat still dry and massaged at her temples trying to rid herself of the headache.

"Are you alright?" a voice drawled off to her side, startling her. Her head snapped up seeking out the voice. She found it, a man in the pool, his head and shoulders above the water. He kept his distance from her, but his stunning blue eyes watched her closely. "You were sleeping in the water." he continued. Sara looked around before turning her attention back to him.

"Did you bring me here?"

He nodded once. "You were sleeping." he repeated. "That's not good."

"No it's not. Thank you." she smiled at him. He looked wary of her, but he made no move to leave. "I'm Sara." she told him and she watched the emotions war on his face, trying to decide what to say next.

"Leo." he finally answered.

"Well, Leo, thank you for saving me." she told him. "Why are you in there?" she continued gesturing to the pool. Leo looked down at the water then back up at her.

"I live here." he told her.

Sara looked confused. "Here? In the water?" he nodded once. She was about to ask him how that was possible when the voices of her friends started calling out through the jungle. She turned away toward the voice and looked back at Leo quickly. He looked nervous at the voices echoing through the trees. He shook his head at her.

Sara watched stunned as he dove beneath the water head first, legs kicking up above the water. The only problem was, they weren't legs… it was a tail.

A tail as blue as his eyes.


	3. Earth 13

Earth 13

Businessman Leonard Snart X Coroner Sara Lance

xXx

"We've got a fresh one for you doc." A paramedic called out to the woman across the lab as he wheeled a gurney in front of him. Dr. Sara Lance turned from the table across the room to face the man.

"Thanks Mark, what happened?" she asked as she watched him hoist the body onto the autopsy table.

"Poor guy, he was at lunch with his sister and best friend when he just stopped breathing. Keeled over right then and there." he explained. "His sister had to be pulled away from him. It was awful. She and the friend are on their way here to identify him for the records."

"Alright, thanks." she replied signing his paperwork and handing it back. Mark nodded at her before collecting his gurney and rolling it back out.

Sara sighed looking over the zipped up black body bag and shook her head. She loved her job, it was hard not to when she got help put bad people away. But sometimes, times like now, she hated it.

Sara unzipped the bag and pulled the flap open, revealing the man inside. He was tall, with dark hair closely cropped to his head. He was rather handsome if she were honest and she found herself thinking over the circumstances of his arrival here. It was sad really he looked like the successful type in his sport jacket and sweater vest. She could only imagine the pure grief his sister must be feeling having witnessed his death. She took a deep breath and looked at her paperwork.

"Alright Mr. Snart, let's find out what happened shall we?"

Behind her the door opened and the receptionist stepped in. "Doctor Lance." she called out. Sara turned to her. "Mr. Snart's family is here. They're insisting on staying until the autopsy is finished."

"Alright, make sure you tell them it's going to be a while. Get them whatever they need." she instructed. The assistant nodded and left leaving Sara to get back to work. Sara started to work stripping the body and setting him out on the autopsy table. She began dictations, recording her observations before finally moving in with her scalpel.

And then it all happened at once. She put the tip of the blade just to the left of his left clavicle and pressed down, the blade piercing his skin. She startled as his body jerked up eyes snapping open, searching franticly around him. She could tell immediately that he couldn't breathe and she forced herself to put her shock aside and jump into action, moving up closer to the table and putting her hands on his shoulders. His attention turned to her and she watched as he clawed at his throat trying to force air into his lungs.

"Okay, calm down." she told him pushing at his shoulders to lie back, he did, still gasping for breath that wouldn't come. She felt along his throat. "Esophageal spasm." she muttered to herself, quickly running for a drawer along one of the cabinets. She riffled through it, pulling out a sterile tube and returned to the table where his movements were becoming less pronounced. "This is gonna hurt." she warned, before picking up the scalpel and cutting into his throat. When that was finished she fed the tube into the incision and began CPR.

Sara pulled away, sighing in relief when he started breathing on his own. His eyes found her's as she looked down at him and smiled. "Welcome back Mr. Snart." she greeted him. His lips twitched into a smirk for the briefest of moments before he relaxed again. Sara looked down and grabbed the sheet, pulling it up higher on his body before turning and rushing out of the autopsy room. She burst through the doors into reception startling the couple waiting there. The young woman was red eyed and clearly distraught, the man beside her, holding her close. Sara turned to the receptionist and ordered her to call an ambulance, before turning to the couple.

"You're Leonard Snart's family?" she asked and the young woman still teary eyed nodded.

"Good, come with me." she motioned for them to follow her and they did.

"What's going on?" the woman asked keeping up with Sara as they pushed through the doors to the autopsy room. "Oh my god." she stopped short when she caught sight of her brother on the table. "Is he… is he alive?"

She rushed to him, stopping beside the table and taking his hand as he opened his eyes to look up at her. "Lenny?" she called out, tears starting fresh, her voice wavering. "Oh god you're okay." she cried into his shoulder as the larger man came up to stand on his other side.

xXx

"Excuse me, Doctor Lance?" the receptionist's voice broke through Sara's thoughts and she turned to the open door to find said woman standing there with vase of flowers in hand. "There's a delivery for you." she told her and stepped forward, offering her the vase. Sara took them with a smile and a thank you carrying them into her office just off the Autopsy room.

The bouquet was rather large, all various colors of blues-like her eyes- and whites. They were Canterbury Bells and if she remembered her herbology class correctly they meant gratitude. She pulled the card from the center of the spray and opened it, reading the precise, meticulous handwriting on the inside.

 _What do you get the woman who's saved your life?_

 _Flowers don't seem like enough, honestly. So perhaps you'll let me buy you a coffee sometime._

 _-Leonard Snart_


	4. Earth 15

Earth 15

Rival Thieves

xXx

She sighed, her fingers digging into his back, scratching long red trails into his skin. He groaned as the pain mixed with pleasure, his pace never stuttering. He leaned over her shoulder, teeth nipping at the juncture of her neck and she gasped as the intensity of his ministrations sent her over the edge, spiraling into euphoria. He wasn't far behind completion finding him as the pulsing in her inner muscles began to slow.

xXx

Leonard awoke the next morning to an empty bed, though he expected nothing less. His wife was an early riser, she always had been. Leonard was the opposite, preferring to languish in bed until the sun was higher into the sky.

After lazing about in the soft sheets he stretched and pulled himself from their bed, walking the short distance across the marble floor to the ensuite bathroom where he showered and prepared for the day.

When he was finished he made the trek down to the first floor of their penthouse suite. He found his wife at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. He walked up behind her, laying his hands on her hips and planting a kiss on the back of her neck. He felt the hum of satisfaction in her throat and pulled away moments later to round the counter. He poured himself a cup of coffee before turning to face his wife.

"Morning sleepy head." She smiled at him and he smirked back.

"Good morning." He replied. "I think you wore me out last night." He told her and she grinned in response.

"Feelings mutual." She told him taking a sip of her coffee. "So, any plans today?" She asked. Leonard knew that tone, his wife was up to something.

"Not that I'm aware of, why?" He asked warily.

"You got a call on your work phone." She explained, barely containing her glee.

"What did Overwatch want?" She pulled out a piece of paper from behind her newspaper and handed it over.

"The Arctic diamond?" Leonard read the paper. "That's the big blue diamond they just found in South America, right?"

Sara nodded. He turned back to keep reading.

"An anonymous contractor wants me to steal it before it comes up for auction." He continued.

"Which means stealing it while it's on display at the Central City Museum." Sara explained. "It'll only be there for another three weeks before they send it to the auction house."

"And you know all of this because?" He questioned. He was fairly certain he already knew the answer. Sara grinned.

"Because a second anonymous contractor wants me to steal it too." She told him a little giddy.

Leonard smirked sauntering up to the counter across from her and leaning forward toward her.

"Well then, may the best thief win."

Sara grinned her bottom lip finding its way between her teeth as she leaned across the counter herself.

"Oh, I will."

xXx

"It reminds me of your eyes." He heard Sara sigh over the com. A small smile played across his lips. "Maybe we should keep it for ourselves."

"Why would you do that? You can look at my eyes all you want." He replied.

"Your such a sap." She answered.

"Only for you."

 _"You two are adorable but you need to get off the same channel if you want this little competition to be considered fair."_ Overwatch interrupted, amusement in her voice.

"Good luck baby." Sara told him before switching to her personal frequency.

"I don't need luck sweetheart." He replied knowing Overwatch would relay the message as he switched to his own personal frequency.

" _I'm not repeating what she just said."_ Overwatch told him after a moment of radio silence. Leonard chuckled.

"I'm sure she'll have no trouble repeating it later." he told her as he made a circuit around the gallery. He caught a glimpse of Sara on the opposite side looking gorgeous in her black strapless dress. Her hair loose around her shoulders. He was in a simple black tuxedo, sipping a tall flute of champagne.

The diamond was at the center of the room and while they weren't watching it exclusively, they both circled the display case like predators. Sara made eye contact only briefly from across the room and the look in her eyes was unmistakable.

She was challenging him.

xXx

When the fire alarm went off Sara was sure it wasn't Leonard's doing. He had always been a stickler for control and planning and nothing screamed chaos like an unexpected fire drill. Her theory was proven correct when she caught Leonard's eye. He was just as confused as she was, knowing full well she would never use this tactic when he was there and could potentially be hurt or caught in any crossfire.

They watched carefully as they headed for the exits, and it was then that they saw it, a third party heading for the display case and judging by his movements he was an amatuer at best. Sara knew this could either make the job that much harder or that much easier. If this amatuer managed to get away with the diamond than getting it from him could be easy but if he failed, then security would be heightened and any chance of going back in would be completely shot.

Sara made her way towards the exit, sure to keep this man in her sights the whole way. When she saw him take possession of the diamond she ducked out and found a place to hide, waiting for him to come out of the gallery.

Meanwhile Leonard had the same idea keeping a close eye on their third party and following him out of the gallery toward a service entrance. He was completely unaware of his surroundings, making it all the more obvious that he was inexperienced. On top of that he was rushing, telegraphing to any law enforcement in the area that he was up to something.

Leonard followed the man down a flight of stairs and into the servers parking lot. The man sped up a bit as he rounded a food van and Leonard knew he would lose him if he didn't do the same. As he rounded the corner however, the man was there, lying on the ground, Sara standing over him, diamond in hand. She looked up as he approached and winked at him before turning on her heels and running off. Leonard shook his head before taking off after her, never one to back down from a challenge so easily.

xXx

Leonard entered their penthouse apartment five hours later to find Sara waiting for him in their room. She laid herself out on the bed as he approached. "Well played sweetheart." he told as he approached her. Wrapped only in the thin white sheet, she smiled at him.

"Give yourself some credit babe, you almost had me in the park."

"I know, that trick with the flock of ducks was brilliant." he told her and she laughed.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" she asked as she watched him slowly remove pieces of clothing.

"Yes, they did." he replied. "Right here." he pointed to a particular place. "I think it's only fair that you kiss it and make it better." he replied crawling up to lay on top of her.

She giggled, smile widening as he closed the distance between them.


	5. Earth 4

Earth 4

Hero Snart/Criminal Lance

xXx

When the particle accelerator exploded, Leonard had been asleep. It had been a long day at work and he needed to crash early if he had any hope of getting up at a reasonable time the next morning. He slept through the whole thing and when he woke, it was in a mountain of snow and ice. He was confused to say the least, especially when he realized he wasn't in his apartment anymore.

"Mr. Snart?" a feminine voice called out, tinny through the the speakers around the room. He turned slightly in bed, finding a young brunette on the other side of a glass window, frost clouding it up around the edges. "Can you hear me alright, Mr. Snart?" she asked again and he nodded. "Good. I'm Dr. Caitlin Snow." she introduced herself.

"Where am I?" he asked, prying himself from bed, joints stiff with the cold.

"You're at Star Labs. You were… affected by the Particle Accelerator explosion." she continued.

"Particle Accelerator? That stupid generator everyone was getting worked up about?"

"That would be it."

"It exploded?"

"Yes...six months ago." she said the last part timidly and it took a minute for Leonard to understand what she was saying. He walked closer to her.

"Are you saying I've been in a coma? For six months?"

She nodded. "And you're not the only one." she stepped back from the glass and across the hallway he could see a young man with brown hair lying in the hospital bed in another room. A young black woman beside his bed, holding his hand. Leonard looked back to Dr. Snow.

"Why is it so cold in here?" he asked her and she turned her attention back on him. She took a deep breath before answering.

"The explosion released Antimatter that mutated certain individuals. For example our resident engineer now has an extrasensory perception." she paused. "You on the other hand… you've display the ability to…"

"Create snow." he finished looking back at the piles of snow around his bed.

"And ice." she added and he turned back to face her again. "But, I'm working on an antimutagenic that should reverse your mutation enough for you to control it."

"But not get rid of it?"

She shook her head. "So far, for the foreseeable future we don't have a cure."

Leonard huffed, his breath condensing in front of him."I suppose control is better than nothing."

That night, Leonard was too wound up to sleep. Too many thoughts were passing through his mind, too many concerns. He was thinking about his sister, who Dr. Snow had assured him was fine and was coming in to see him, like she did every morning before her classes.

He was just beginning to wind down when the monitors next door started going crazy as the young man jerked up in bed, gasping for breath and looking around wildly. Leonard got out of bed and came to stand at the window. Watching the kid move as he tried to figure out what was going on. He finally came to a stop resting his head in his hands and massaging his temples.

"Welcome back kid."

After the initial shock had worn off, both Leonard and Barry worked to control their powers and now, together, along with Vibe they made quite the team.

And then she came into town.

xXx

"You like her." Barry accused although it was more of a tease than anything.

"No, I don't." Leonard replied taking a sip of his coffee before turning his attention back to his work.

"Yes, you do. You think she's hot, I can tell."

"Barry, I swear to god." Leonard threatened, keeping his voice down. "What is the matter with you today? Your even more annoying than usual."

Barry grinned. "See, you say that, but I know you don't mean it."

"Try again kid." Leonard replied.

"You love me."

"I tolerate you."

They fell into silence as Barry leaned back in his chair, Leonard going back to grading midterms. Barry playing around on his phone. Suddenly Barry sat up. "Oh that was good." he said and Leonard looked up at him confused.

"You totally derailed me."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like that's hard."

"Ha ha. But no seriously, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Of all the bad guys you could have a crush on she's like not even close to the worst."

Leonard sighed, tossing down his pen and leaning back in his seat as it became clear he wasn't going to get any work done. "What do you want from me Barry? So what if I like her, there's nothing I can do about it."

"You can try to convince her to join us." Barry suggested. "She's not exactly a terrible person." Leonard sighed.

"See that's the thing Kid, I can't ask her to change who she is to be in a relationship. It's not fair, or right."

"That's a fair point I suppose." Barry replied letting the subject drop.

They both turned back to their perspective tasks completely unaware of prying ears at the table behind them.

xXx

The canary had popped up a few months ago. A thief for hire from what they could tell and a talented one at that. In their first encounter she managed to outsmart all three of them simultaneous, getting away clean. In their second encounter she seemed to have anticipated their arrival and she proceeded to toy with them, paying special attention to Leonard-which they all teased him mercilessly for later. It wasn't until their third encounter that any of them realized that she wasn't the ruthless thief they pegged her for.

She was working in a group this time around, although judging by the way she worked it wasn't her idea or preference. The rest of the team were loose cannons, shooting at anything that moved and just generally being un-agreeable. One of them managed to get the jump on Leonard and he was sure his time was up when Canary came between them, trying to talk her partner down. It was working and when he raised his weapon to take them both out, canary took a deep breath, opened her mouth and screamed, letting out a high pitched sonic cry that deafened their attacker.

She helped take out her own crew and while she managed to get away with what they came for, it was obvious this job didn't mean to her what the other's had. Every encounter since that then involved some kind of intense flirting on Canary's part. She didn't always outsmart him, a fact she seemed to love all on it's own, but she did manage to escape every time, no matter how much they planned ahead of time.

It was exhilarating though, no matter how much Leonard didn't want to admit it. She presented a challenge for him, a chance to think instead of just using his powers to overpower an enemy. He had to be smart to follow her steps and he loved it.

xXx

"What's with the urgent alert?" Barry asked as he proceeded Leonard into the control room. Joe, was there, looking over cisco's shoulder as he typed away at the computer.

"Those guys we caught two months ago with the Canary's help, broke out of prison." Cisco explained.

"When?" Leonard asked.

"Yesterday." Joe replied. "The warden at Iron Heights is up for review and he didn't want a break out to reflect poorly on him. He figured he could catch them before they got too far."

"I'm assuming since we now know, that didn't happen." Barry asked. Joe shook his head.

"They were spotted heading this way by a state trooper. When he pulled them over, they shot him. That twelve hours ago."

"Twelve hours? That means they're already in the city." Barry said, speeding toward his suit and quickly changing.

"I'm checking traffic cameras now." Cisco told him. "If they came into the city…" he stopped short as a warning appeared on screen.

"What's wrong?" Caitlin asked looking over his shoulder. "Intruder?" she questioned, reading the blinking alert on screen.

Before anyone could ask, their attentions were drawn the entrance behind Cisco and Caitlin as The Canary stumbled in, blood dribbling down her chin and oozing between her fingers where her hand was clutching at her abdomen. She stumbled forward entering the room, only to lose her balance. Before she could hit the ground though, Leonard was there to catch her.

He held her, putting pressure on the three bullet wounds in her abdomen as she looked up at him. "I knew that was you." she rasped out, her voice unaltered by a machine this time.

"What?" he asked confused.

"At Jitter's last week. I was at the table behind you." she told him. "You…" she was cut short as she coughed, blood bubbling up with it.

Leonard turned to look over his shoulder calling out; "Snow!" as said woman appeared beside him, tending to the woman in his arms.

"She needs surgery." Caitlin explained.

"Can you help her?"

Caitlin shook her head. "She needs to go to a hospital."

"No." Canary rasped out. "No hospitals. They can't know."

"Can you do anything for her?" Leonard asked.

"I need to stabilize her before we can figure anything else out. Help me get her to the medical suite downstairs." Caitlin ordered.


	6. Earth 12

Earth 12

Cop Snart X Firefighter Lance

xXx

"So I talked to the arson investigator and according to her, it definitely looks like foul play, which corresponds with with what Dr. Snow found, or rather didn't find in the vic's lung tissue." Barry Allen, youngest forensic expert to ever work for the Central City Police Department, explained as he approached partner detectives Joe West and Leonard Snart.

"Which was?" Joe questioned.

"No smoke damage." Barry explained.

"Which means he was already dead when the fire was started." Leonard added.

"Exactly. She's on her way over now to deliver her findings."

"Wait she?" Leonard asked confused. "What happened to Mick?"

Mick Rory had been Leonard's best friend since grade school. It was rare to ever seen them out of each other's company growing up and even rarer to hear that one of them didn't know what was going on with the other. But, maybe Leonard should have seen it coming. About a year prior, Mick had been caught in a fire that left him badly burned on his arms and torso. He'd just recently returned to work, despite what the trauma psychologist told him.

"You haven't heard?" Joe asked just as confused. "I figured he would have called you as soon as he found out."

"Heard what?"

"They just got all the test results they sent out back on the fire that he was injured in. It was arson. Since he's the active arson investigator he can't be a part of the investigation." Joe explained.

"Who's the acting Investigator then?" he asked.

"Her name is Sara Lance, she's the former investigator from Star City. I don't really know all the details to be honest." Barry said.

Leonard nodded before turning to his computer and getting back to work. Thirty minutes later Barry came back, this time in the company of young blonde woman in Uniform. She was obviously Sara Lance.

"Guys this is Sara Lance, the new arson investigator." Barry began. "Sara, this is Detective Joe West and Detective Leonard Snart." he introduced.

Joe stood from his seat and held out a hand for her. She accepted. "It's nice to meet you." he told her.

"Likewise." she replied. Leonard greeted her the same way but a lot less enthusiastically.

"So, uh, Sara thinks she may have something more on this case." Barry told them.

"Really, what's that?" Joe asked.

"Well," she began handing over the file to him. "These fires all seemed familiar to me, so I dug around in my notes from Star City and it looks like the fires were set by the same person who set nearly half a dozen fires in Star City over the last two years. All of them were corporate holdings and all of them were unoccupied at the time."

"So what do you think, corporate espionage?" Leonard asked.

"It's possible, but to be honest I don't think there's only one reason. All the building were owned by different companies. One of which was going under and there were massive insurance policies on the building. Another was owned by a company whose CEOs were husband and wife and were going through a messy divorce. The husband had publicly stated that she would never get her hands on half of anything." she explained. "The two cases here are similar. One has a high insurance policy the other is under investigation for violating workers rights."

"Two cases?" Leonard asked. "You mean.."

"The one last year, yes. That building was under investigation for operating a sweat shop. And the one last week that killed the foreman was about to be foreclosed on."

"So what are we thinking here? The arsonist is setting the fire and the foreman comes in early for his rounds, catches the guy, tries to stop him and gets a lead pipe to the head for his trouble?" Joe asked.

"Sounds like it." Leonard replied. "The arsonist probably tried to cover up the murder by moving stuff around, make it seem like an accident caused by the fire."

After that, Sara handed Leonard her card and bid everyone a farewell, making it clear that if anything came up they shouldn't hesitate to call no matter what time it was.

When she was gone, Leonard returned to his files only to realized that he was being watched. He looked up to find Barry standing behind his father in law, both of them, as he'd suspected, watching him.

"What?" he questioned wary of the two men.

"I think she likes you." Joe grinned and Leonard rolled his eyes.

"How do you figure?"

"Well, she gave you her number." Barry replied.

"She was doing her job." he defended.

"Then why didn't she give it to Joe, he was certainly more hospitable than you."

Leonard sighed. "I don't know Barry maybe I was closer, or she just reacted. Does it matter?"

Neither of them stopped grinning at him, so Leonard stood from behind his desk and grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair. "I'm going to grab lunch, do you want anything?" he asked making it clear they should drop their previous discussion. Both men declined and Leonard turned on his heels, walking away.

xXx

Mick opened the door to find the man he considered a brother on the other side, holding up a bag of his favorite fast food. He sighed, opening the door all the way and letting Leonard pass.

"So you met Sara, huh?" he said, returning to his seat on the couch. "She's good at what she does. Good eyes, better instincts."

"Good to know." Leonard replied. "Of course I'm curious as to why you didn't say anything before."

"Because I know you well enough to know you'd get all upset on my behalf and I don't need you to do that. I'm not off the job I just can't investigate until this guy's caught."

"I get that, but still, you could have told me. Regardless of how I reacted. You're my brother man, I'm allowed to worry about you."

Mick snorted. "Yeah, yeah. So what'd ya think of her?"

Leonard shrugged. "Seems nice enough. Competent, which is always a good thing."

Mick nodded. "I called her for some fresh eyes on the arson last week, that's when she put the case together with the others."

"Do you know her?" Leonard asked. "Personally?'

"Nah, we've worked together enough times now, that I trust her though. Like I said, she's good at what she does. Star City was loath to lose her."

"Why did she leave, do you know?"

"From what I understand it was a bunch of little things." Mick replied. "Mostly personal, so she didn't talk about them with me. The last time I was in Star City though, her people mentioned something about a fiance, but she moved out here alone so I would assume that's over."

Leonard nodded as he finished his lunch. He stood from his seat and turned to Mick. "I have to get back to work. Let me know if you need anything."

"Don't worry about me Len, I'm fine."

"Yeah, that's what you said before you jumped off the pier when we were ten and broke your arm in three places."

xXx

Leonard had trouble sleeping, he always had, ever since his father had come home from prison the first time. He was told as a teenager that it was a symptom of Mild PTSD brought on by his father's abusive tendencies. So it really wasn't a surprise that he was sitting at his desk at four in the morning going over case files and trying to break the case that landed his best friend, his brother in a fight for his life.

The breakthrough came with his third cup of coffee. If there were cases in both Star City and Central City, it was a sure bet the arsonist set fires in other cities as well. Without thinking Leonard picked up his phone and dialed the number on Sara's Card.

She picked up after two rings, out of breath. "Lance?" she answered.

"Lieutenant Lance? It's Detective Snart. Is this a bad time?"

"Not at all, what's up?" she asked still out of breath.

"I think I might have an idea about these arsons, is there any chance you can come to the precinct?"

"Yeah sure, I'm about a block away I'll be right there."

With that she hung up, leaving Leonard a little slack jawed.

A few minutes later he heard the elevator open and close before Sara came around the corner. Leonard looked away quickly, practically gulping as he considered what she was wearing. She stopped beside his desk, catching her breath quickly. She noticed he was trying not to look at her, and she looked down at herself. Lime green running shorts and matching sports bra. "Sorry, you caught me on my run." she told him.

Leonard looked up feigning confusion and still trying not to look at her bare legs or very toned...everything. "Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry for interrupting."

"It's okay." she replied a little smirk on her face. "So, what did you have in mind?" she continued taking the chair next to his desk.

Leonard snapped out of it as she brought up work. "Well, I was thinking, if this guy is for has set all these fires for the reasons we think, he's probably for hire and if that's the case he's most likely set other fires in other cities, maybe even more here or in Star City that we've missed."

"That's very possible. And if there are other cases those other precincts might have suspects we can cross reference." Sara added.

"Exactly."

"Well, I have connections with Fire Marshals in Metropolis, Keystone, and Coast city. The Marshal from Gotham is a misogynistic pig so you should probably call him and the Bludhaven Marshal works out of the Gotham firehouse."

"Is it too early to call them now?"

"Its definitely too early to call Coast City, but Gotham, Metropolis and Bludhaven are an hour ahead of us so it's a least.." Sara looked at her watch. "Six AM there."

"Alright, I'll call Gotham and Metropolis, you call Keystone and then Coast later?"

Sara agreed and they set to wor. When Sara was done with her calls she told Leonard she was going home to shower and change and would be back to finish the calls and go through the files when they came in.

And he did not, Repeat, not, watch her walk away, because he was a gentleman and that would be wrong.


	7. earth 5

Earth 5

Genius Leonard Snart X FBI Sara Lance

xXx

"Why exactly was your brother looking at classified case files?" John Diggle, senior agent in charge of the major crimes unit of the FBI, stared down his most junior agent, Lisa Snart.

Just over a year ago, Lisa was a law student, graduating top her class. Instead of taking the bar, however, she decided to join the FBI academy, much to the chagrin of her brother and foster father. She was a good agent, quick thinking and very capable, and her potential was only flourishing under her S.O. and his second in command Sara Lance.

"I left them out on the kitchen table for a minute and he saw them when he came home from work." she explained. "He has NSA security clearance though Calsci though." she added when it looked like Diggle was about to snap at her. He stopped short, taking a deep breath.

"Alright, fine, I'll give you that, but what exactly is it that he thinks he can do for us?" Diggle asked looking past her to see said man speaking to his second in command in the bullpen. She laughed at something he said, surprising Diggle enough to look back at Lisa's earnest expression.

"He says that there's an equation he can run that can give us a search area for our suspect. He explained it and he kind of lost me, but we've had no leads in weeks and I figured it couldn't hurt to try. At the very least maybe it gives us all a chance to step back and see things differently."

Diggle sighed. "Alright." he agreed. "I'll hear him out."

xXx

Leonard Snart was not the product of his early environment and thankfully neither was his sister. Their mother had died not long after Lisa was born and their abusive father was far from qualified to take care of them. This left Leonard to take care of Lisa, a job he came to love as she grew into a capable and beautiful young woman. Sometimes their lives didn't make sense to him, it seemed unfair that they should be left to suffer for their father's crimes, but Leonard stayed on his feet and fought hard for his little sister.

Through all of it, Leonard had the numbers. Since he was young he'd always seen things in terms of numbers, understanding complex equations that made no sense to men twice his age and experience. For a while he used that gift to support his family, running numbers for bookies in the area. And then, his father went to prison and everything changed for the better.

"They've been in there for awhile. How badly did I get her in trouble?" Leonard asked turning to look at the blonde woman sitting at her desk. Sara Lance, Behavioral Analyst and Field Agent. She looked at him with a soft smile.

"I wouldn't be too worried." she told him. "Digs tough but fair." she finished typing something up on her computer then turned to face him fully. "So, Lisa said you might have something that could help us?"

Leonard seemed to perk up at her question and he took a seat next to her desk. "So basically, from the brief glance of the files Lisa brought home-" he then proceeded to launch into a complex explanation of mathematical equations that flew so far over Sara's head she lost sight of it almost immediately. Sensing her confusion he stopped short, smiling ruefully. He looked away abashed. "I've completely lost you haven't I?"

"A little bit." Sara laughed. "But to be fair, math has never been my strong suit."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry, sometimes I get lost in the numbers." he explained. "Let me try it this way. Think of a lawn sprinkler. Using an equation we can predict exactly where the drops of water will land. But let's say, as in this case you're working, you don't know where the drops came from; you can't see the sprinkler head. Using where they landed we can accurately determine where they came from."

She nodded. "Sounds legit." she joked and they shared a laugh.

"Yes, very legit."

"Lenny?" Lisa's voice interrupted. Leonard turned to see her walking toward them and he stood, concern clearly etched on his face.

"Hey, is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's willing to give it a try. He wants you to brief the team." she explained.

"Oh, yeah alright." he agreed following Lisa into the conference room.

A bit of advice Professor." Sara said to him drawing his attention from his computer where he was setting up. "Stick to the sprinkler analogy."

"Yes ma'am." he smiled shyly.

xXx

When the equation was complete the area was too large. They didn't have enough data and since data in this case involved the brutal murders of innocent young women, they weren't willing to wait around to collect more data. That's where Barry Allen came in.

Barry was the youngest Forensic Tech to ever work for the FBI, a genius in his own right, he was the head of the FBI forensics unit. Using the evidence he found, knowing that those pieces of evidence could only be found in certain areas of the city they were able to narrow down the search area.

They found him, his next victim waiting in the wings, and he wasn't willing to go down without a fight.

xXx

Leonard stopped what he was doing taking a deep breath, the gravity of the situation settling on his shoulders. "You did really well out there big brother." Lisa's voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked up to find said woman standing across the table from him.

"Someone died because of my equations."

"A bad man died because he was hurting people and he would have hurt more people if you hadn't helped up stop him. We found him with his next victim, Lenny, he would have killed her if we hadn't listened to you."

Leonard nodded in understanding, going back to packing up his stuff. Silence fell between them and Lisa took a step forward. "You know, Agent Diggle is talking about bringing you on future cases now. I think you converted him."

Leonard smiled ruefully knowing full well what his little sister was trying to do. "I only presented him with the facts. Numbers don't lie."

"Yes, well, your truth telling numbers have convinced my no nonsense, by the book boss to buy the first round of drinks. You in?"

Leonard chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose I could have one drink."

"Ugh," Lisa glared at him in mock annoyance. "You're such a stick in the mud. You can have more than one drink, old man!"

Leonard rolled his eyes as he finished packing up his leather saddle bag. He looped it over his shoulder and threw an around around his sister, leading her out of the conference room.

"I'll think about it."


	8. Earth 8

Earth 8

Heir Snart X Dancer Lance

xXx

 _ **Snart drops five points in the polls**_

 _Written By: Iris West-Allen_

 _Leonard Snart, 29, is the opposing candidate running against the current sitting Mayor. At a fundraiser last night for the Cities Victims of Abuse fund, a night that was supposed to bring Mr. Snart up in the polls actually dropped him five points. Captain Cold, as the media has dubbed him for his cold, calculating and clinical mannerisms, has in this journalist's opinion, the most agreeable of platforms between the two candidates, however, Mr. Snart's less than personable demeanor seems to be a sticking point with voters._

 _Perhaps in an attempt to show voters he's not the cold hearted man most people believe him to be he will be attending the ballet this evening. Sources inside the Snart campaign say he is a fan of the performing arts and is looking forward to seeing the famed Star City Ballet Perform their rendition of Hans Christian Andersen's The Red Shoes._

 _Photographer (on loan): James Olsen_

xXx

"Cheer up Lenny, it won't be that bad."

Leonard turned the fiercest glare he could manage on his baby sister. "You told that reporter that I love the ballet."

"Yeah, so?"

"I hate the ballet. It's boring and I don't understand it in the slightest. Now not only do I actually have to go I have look interested." he complained. Lisa rolled her eyes.

"It's really not that bad Len. Stop being dramatic and practice your emotional expressions."

"I do not need to practice my expressions. I'm a grown man if I don't want to smile I'm not going to." he told her, crossing his arms as he turned to look out the window. Lisa sighed. "Voter's should be more concerned with my platform, my policies, than how handsome my smile is." he grumped.

Lisa grinned. "You know most men would be flattered." she told him.

"Well, I'm not most men." he told her as the limo pulled to a stop outside the theatre.

Leonard took a deep breath as the driver came around and opened the door for them. He stepped out, buttoning his tux jacket before reaching down and offering a hand to his sister. He helped her out and they walked toward the front doors together, stopping for pictures from the press before entering the theatre and being escorted to their seats. Once seated, Leonard hunkered down, preparing himself for the most boring night of his life.

xXx

 **A Night At The Ballet**

 _Written By: Iris West-Allen_

 _A night at the ballet entertained the upper crust of society last night. Everyone from the Thawne family to mayoral hopeful and corporate heir Leonard Snart. And from what this journalist could tell, no one was disappointed in last night entertainment._

 _The show began in the simplest of ways. The strings warmed up the orchestra and silenced the crowd before the curtains slid open to reveal the troupe's lead ballerina. Sara Lance, 23, wore a gorgeous white tutu and striking red en pointe shoes. You can find a more in depth review of the show in the entertainment section so here I will only tell you this; Sara Lance captivated the audience and as a result, we saw more emotion on Mayoral Hopeful, Leonard Snart's face than anyone has seen in the entire campaign season._

 _Based solely on the posts to social media, his polling numbers have jumped three points and are expected to continue to rise as more photos continue to surface from the backstage after party._

 _Photograph by: Media coordinator Tara Strong, Central City Theatre_


	9. Earth 17

Earth 17

Partners in Crime

xXx

Snart wasn't a big fan of The Flash. He never had been and probably never would be, but when the young hero asked Snart for his help in transporting dangerous Metas, a grand opportunity presented itself. Trick the speedster, free the metas, and then all those metas would be indebted to him. It was a perfect plan and with Lisa and Mick backing him up he had no doubt it would work out.

Transport was easy enough, he'd pulled enough smuggling jobs to know he could count on a pretty standard operation. Lisa drove the truck while he and Mick provided security. When the right opportunity presented itself they struck, disabling the truck's main systems and freeing the prisoners from their specially designed cells. They were grateful to him, some grudgingly so. He had to stop one of them from killing The Flash (just because he had double crossed him, doesn't mean he was about to go back on their prior agreement) and the rest towed the line, getting out of there as soon as they could.

Something struck Leonard as odd, however, especially when Barry made no move to stop the prisoners and instead looked almost anxious to see Leonard, Lisa and Mick off. It was Cisco that gave it away; his eyes darting to the opened truck, in what Leonard assumed he thought was a subtle gesture. Lisa seemed to notice as well, and she back tracked to the tailgate, peering inside.

"One of the cells didn't open." she called out to him and he smirked as Barry tensed. "Must have been on a separate system." she continued. "The windows are tinted too, you can't see inside."

"I'm impressed Flash, that's pretty sneaky even for you." Leonard told him taking in the clench of his jaw and the hardness in his eyes. Whoever this was truly frightened Barry or else he wouldn't have taken the extra precautions. It made him pause for a moment considering in all actuality that if this person frightened "The Fastest Man Alive" so badly, perhaps they should walk away and leave them to whatever fate had in store. Of course on the other hand, his curiosity was getting the better of him. He never saw the cell being loaded with the others which meant that they didn't want him to know it was there. Perhaps, whoever this was, was only a danger to The Flash.

With that thought, his mind was made up and he gave Mick the signal to short circuit the truck entirely. Barry fliched, ready to take off and stop Mick, but he was still injured from the blow Leonard's cold gun had dealt so he got about as far as one leg could get him, which wasn't more than a few steps.

They heard the cell open with an ominous thunk and not for the first time, Leonard wondered if this was the right decision. The sound of footsteps started moments later; the intentful gate of someone walking with purpose toward the open tailgate. Leonard stepped back, coming into sight of the open doors, Lisa and Mick flanking him on either side.

What emerged from the shadows what not at all what Leonard had pictured.

A young woman with long blonde hair, clad in form fitting black leather. Her eyes were a deep blue, highlighted by the black grease pant and domino mask covering her features. Her lips were pouty, her eyes hard and she walked with the kind of threatening power he could only describe as a murderous strut. She came to a stop at the edge of the trailer, her eyes never leaving his as she hopped down, landing solidly on her booted feet.

"We're all gonna die." he heard Cisco mutter to himself and yet again Leonard considered that this might have been a bad idea. He pushed any trepidation aside and stepped toward her.

"The names Leonard Snart, they call me Captain Cold." he greeted and he watched curiously as she took in her surroundings, seemingly ignoring him. "My crew and I are the ones who freed you. All I ask in return is a favor at a later date." he continued not deterred by her disinterest. The last part seemed to grab her attention, and he suddenly found himself somewhat nervous with her dark gaze on him.

He resisted the urge to back away as she stepped closer until they were toe to toe. She looked up at him and the stern, hard look was gone, this time replaced with an amused smirk. He diverted his thoughts from how beautiful she was up close when she began to speak.

"How about I let you and your crew live and we'll call it even?" she counter offered. Leonard could feel the raw power radiating off of her with her body so close to his. His fight or flight instincts were screaming at him to run away; don't show her your back, don't show her weakness. She was a deadly predator and he was her prey, caught in her sights and primed for the kill.

"Seems fair." he finally replied managing to just barely put out his snarky reply. She smirked and he knew then she could see right through him. She took a step back and gave him a thorough up and down before turning her attention on Barry and his team. Joe and Eddie had their guns drawn pointed right at her and her smirk widened. He had to admit he found it amusing when she winked at them before turning and walking away, no fear that they would shoot her in the back.

When she was gone Barry forced himself to his feet, turning a fierce glare on Leonard. Before he could try to scold him, Lisa interrupted.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"They call her The Canary." Caitlin explained. "She was Damien Dahrk's right hand before we stopped him and his other assassins."

"It took everything we had to capture her, and every precaution we could think of to keep her there." Cisco added rather bitter. Leonard felt a little bad for the kid, they had put him through a lot of crap in the last year, this included. He supposed it might make him feel better to know that Lisa wasn't just playing him earlier, but he sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to tell him.

"Well that's too bad." Leonard smirked. "I'm sure it will be impossible the second time around." he continued rather smugly.

Leonard could admit he found the young assassin intriguing, though she wasn't really the type he'd choose to work with for obvious reasons. Perhaps he could make an exception once and see where things went, someone with her skills could be very useful.

Leonard turned on his heels and began leading his crew away when Barry called out to him.

"Snart!" he exclaimed and Leonard turned slightly to look back at him. "If she kills any innocent people, I'm holding you responsible. You can tell the world whatever you want, but I will take you down."

Leonard tossed him a challenging look before turning his back on the speedster and letting a dark scowl grace his features.


End file.
